A variety of diseases exists that require regular treatment, which may be supported by use of a medical apparatus.
Examples of such a medical apparatus include an injection device for injecting doses of a medicament. Injection devices are used either by medical personnel or by patients themselves. As an example, type-1 and type-2 diabetes can be treated by patients themselves by injection of insulin doses, for example once or several times per day.
However, in particular older patients and/or patients inexperienced in the use of such a medical apparatus may feel uncomfortable and overstrained when using such a medical apparatus.
To account for this, medical apparatuses with an intuitive usability and interactive guidance have been developed, so that patients feel more confident and comfortable when using such medical apparatuses.
As an example, medical apparatuses with speech recognition capabilities provide intuitive usability and interactive guidance. In this respect, German patent application DE 100 38 936 A1 discloses an injection device for facilitating an adjusting procedure of a dosage of the medicament that is to be injected. This is for instance achieved by providing an audible feedback about the adjusted dosage to the user of the injection device and by recognizing defined speech instructions given by the user.
However, speech recognition of the injection device of DE 100 38 936 A1 is limited to a defined set of recognizable speech instructions. Thus, a user of such an apparatus experiences a low intuitivity due to the limited set of recognizable speech instructions and may suffer from frustration due to low recognition accuracy of speech instructions that deviate from the defined set of recognizable speech instructions.